


~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 10)

by faraboverubies22



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fire, Mystery, Slow Build, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraboverubies22/pseuds/faraboverubies22
Summary: {RECAP: Flora explained the history of the bed + breakfast and now you're off to sleep... but not for long.}





	~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 10)

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO, back in the saddle AGAIN! This was a fun one... it's getting kind of heated if you know what I mean.
> 
> Sit back and relax... or don't, and hyperventilate. Either way, enjoy the 10th chapter! YAY, we've made it to the tenth installation of this crazy fan-fiction! I would consider this a wine worthy event :)

CHAPTER 10: What's That Smell?

"She didn't feed you to the wolves, did she?" read Bobby's last text to you during Flora's storytelling. 

You chuckle, writing out your response. 

"Funny, she wanted to make sure you didn't assume that haha :)"

You hit send and place the phone beside you on the bed.

Getting up from the bed, you walk over to the bathroom and proceed to use the toilet when, after pulling down your pants, pieces of paper fall to the floor.

The letters.

You go to pick them up from the floor and realise in horror that you never returned them. The first letter had always been in your pocket and the second letter was forced into the same one after hearing footsteps up the spiral staircase, just moments before Flora made her appearance!

You know you'll have to return them so you place the letters on top of the counter next to you.

After doing your business, you wash your hands, dry them, take the letters with you, and depart the bathroom, turning the lights off and closing the door quietly behind you. 

As soon as you reach your bed your phone lights up with another text message from Bobby.

"That crazy lady! Xx"

You smile and text him goodnight, telling him that you can't wait to make breakfast with him tomorrow morning, and then put the phone on the charger before falling fast asleep.

~~~

Harsh beeping breaks through the peace of your sleep, waking you up from a vivid dream. Seeing as it is still dark outside, you turn to face your phone. It's not your alarm going off... so what is it?  
Noticing that it's barely 3am, you wonder where the noise is coming from, when it begins to sound familiar. "Is that..." your eyebrows knit in concentration as you focus on the beeping. 

"Is that the fire alarm?" You ask nobody in particular, sniffing the air for anything burning. You can't sense anything but your feet move faster than your brain does, and you begin racing to the door, opening it with a swing. You bulldoze down the hallway and reach the landing of the stairs when you notice Bobby coming from the opposite hallway, looking like he's just woken up as well.

"What's going on?"

"What is that sound?"

You both ask in unison, and he moves quickly to your side, immediately grabbing at your hand and holding it, intertwining and lacing his long fingers with yours.

In an instant, you two are rushing down the stairs to the main level, and find yourself standing at the closed doors to the study room. Heat emanates from the door and you go fast for the doorknob and sting yourself, realising too late that it's hot as well. 

You curse and Bobby utilizes the condition of your hand, rubbing it softly.

"The room is on fire!" You exclaim, fear gripping you.

"Quick, let's put it out!" Bobby yells over the roaring sound of the fire spreading quickly, and races to a bathroom around the corner that you haven't noticed before. He returns soon after he went it with a bowl of water.  
You panic and for a moment, you consider going back up stairs to get your phone to call 911, but then erase that thought as soon as you realise there's a wall phone nearby.

You run through the tight space of the hallway to get to the reception room, quickly locating the phone.

Reaching it and dialing 911, you wait only a moment before a soft and gentle voice is heard on the other end of the line. 

"911, what's your emergency?" 

You explain the unexpected fire and how assistance is needed ASAP. The kind operator reassures that help is on its way and insists on staying on the phone with you until the first responders arrive.

You're about to thank her when the line cuts, leaving you with a similar beeping sound. You yell in anger, drop the phone and run over to Bobby, seeing that it isn't just you and him anymore. Beside him, Regina and Richard are yelling at each other. 

"We can't be idle for much longer," you say, and rush to the front door, grabbing at its handle. "Let's go!" You yell out to them, signaling for them to follow you.

Once outside, the fresh autumn breeze graces your face and you wrap your arms around your frame, breathing in air that isn't smoke. Coughing, you turn around and see that Bobby and Regina have made their way outside, but no sight of Richard- or Flora, for that matter.

"Where is he?" You ask Bobby, talking about Richard.

"He insists on staying inside," Regina says, pulling her robe tighter around herself.

You pause momentarily, wrestling with your thoughts, before tearing yourself from the pleasant cold of the night and back into the fiery entrapment of the bed and breakfast.

Back inside, the heat is worse, and you feel your lungs wanting to collapse. 

"Richard?!" You scream, seeing no trace of him or Flora.

You race up the stairs and peer down the hallway to your right, and then to the one on the left, the one with the spiraling staircase at the end, and feel lead to investigate there, already breaking the promise you made with Flora just hours earlier. 

With a fiery dedication as hot as this house, you clutch at your shirt as you run down the hallway and reach the door to the staircase, swinging it open and not wasting any time. 

"FLORA!" You yell out at her, faintly hearing something yell back at you. Thinking the noise came from the old room, you book it, racing up the rickety stairs as fast as you can. 

But you're going too fast! 

The force and momentum of your race causes a board to crack from underneath you, and you buckle from the lack of support. Thinking quick, you go to grab the wooden railing and cry out in pain, feeling splinters attack at your palms. Fighting through the pain, you lift yourself up and manage to hop over the empty space. Leaping to the top of the stairs, you grab at the door but it's locked.

Shaking it aggressively, you feel beads of sweat dripping down your temple.

"Richard? Flora? Are you in here?!" You cry out. 

"_? I'm trapped!"

Flora!

You go over your thoughts rapidly in your head, deciding that breaking down the floor would be the best option to ensure her safety. 

"Flora, I need to break the door! Step away from the door!" You yell at her, feeling jittery all of a sudden. You turn around and hear the fire making its up to the second level. 

You bring your leg up and pound on the door, hearing it crack from underneath you. You try again, and pieces of wood go flying everywhere. You use the sides of your arms to finish the job and the door flies off its hinges, falling to the side with a thump. If there were no fire, the sound would resonate within the entire place, but the thud could only equate to a pin-drop compared to and amidst the roaring flames.

"We need to go, Flora!" You plead with the woman, who has the dress from the wardrobe clutched and pressed up against her chest. Flora is clearly wrestling with her own thoughts but complies with you, stepping over the broken pieces of wood and debris. Telling her to watch her footing, you and Flora make it down the stairs in a haste, the sound of the staircase boards crumbling behind you. Flora makes a sound that could only be described as sorrowful.

Racing across the hallway, you realise that the fire has spread to the walls of the upper level, the heat incredible and overwhelming. The two of you begin to cough loudly, covering your noses and mouths with your clothes. 

In a split moment, you have to make a decision.

Leap out a window or brave the fire and try to run down the stairs?

You don't debate inwardly for much longer because Flora has already started running for the stairs, the smoke starting to become too much to bear. 

Following her, you run down the stairs, the fire on the railing flying out at both of you, the boiling heat scratching at your arms. You scream and run to the door, which is hot. Thinking fast, you remove your shirt and swat at the fire that has enveloped the door, and open it as soon as the fire is extinguished. 

You hear an ambulance siren going off, but you're not quite sure where it is because there's too much smoke exiting the building, impairing your vision and capability to breathe. 

You crumble to the ground, falling unconscious.


End file.
